The Sound of Bombs
by lyn wryte
Summary: It was war, loud and undeniably present. . . like the sound of bombs . H/G one-shot


**a/n**; my first story , a short one-shot under 900 ( minus the a/n. ) About Harry and Ginny, it makes little sense like most of what I write , but I'm proud of it. Leave a comment nice or mean— I hope I can take it. Thanks for reading . un-beta'd — **wryte** .

* * *

It was thunderous, loud and all encompassing, filling his ears, the reverberation seemed louder then the initial sound. How could it ring his ear so at each collision, each clash of sounds? It was war loud and undeniably present, the sound of bombs exploding. He gazed at her and she at him, sturdily maybe the last moments of truly witnessing each other; committing each feature to detail.

She probably stared at the way his ravenous hair laid restless on his head or the fringe of hair, that hung over the entirely his forehead, was cut unevenly. How the color contrasted against his porcelain skin. More importantly how his emerald eyes had just the slightest gold-ish hint to them. Yet it was the way her fiery hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, that made him stare. The way the freckles danced crossed her delicate nose, and how they stood out against her tanned white skin. Or how very brown her eyes were. Leaving out such mundane imperfections such as her scraped forehead and dirty face she was perfect.

Thunder seem to applaud around him in a steady pulsation , almost synced with the heat of the unseen unknown energy, like lighting . Like the sound of war, like the sound of bombs . He only just registered his comrades running , running at him yet, it was only was only her that he seem to see, only the bombs he heard. His friends strangely mute in the clash of war. Which side would give? How much longer would the sound ring over him?

It came all to soon almost a whisper in the booming sound , his mates voice. " Harry mate we done it , we beat Slytherin! "

And all to soon the sound came rushing back, the cheers and screams of his housemate and others. Cheering his victory.

" Are you okay Ginny ?" His mate, her brother, droned. It was only then Harry realized just how incredibly close to Ginerva Weasley he was. He could reach out and touch her even without meaning to.

_He could see the snitch just above the commentator's box, with ever muscle in his body he urged his broom forward. The game had been unruly in the lightest of terms and it was time to end it. He zoomed forward banking a hard right to avoid his own team mate, who zoomed down the pitch without pause; he twisted like a screw to soar beneath the Slytherin Beater nearly missing him. He righted himself easily shooting dangerously fast after his prize. It was only the commentator's voice that allowed him to know Malfoy was in pursuit too. Both soared upward as the golden ball fled from them. They soared above the clouds in chase, and followed just as it quickly plummeted downward. He speed pass Malfoy avoiding his physical tactics . Harry nearly lost it in the sea of green that was the pitch before finding it just as it veered suddenly to the left._

_He followed it unconsciously, he dipped below the Slytherin Chasers as the snitch zoom between the tight pair, and just avoided the bludger from his own team's Beater, aim precisely at the other teams Chasers . Whether it connected, Harry was unconcerned, he followed the ball madly . _I have to get it , I have to get it. _He nearly fell off his broom at the sudden and forceful collision from Malfoy. He spiraled off sideways, he pulled left rolling swiftly under Malfoy speeding after the snitch that he managed to keep insight. He ignored the gasped and cries of fear as his skimmed above__ spectator's heads, close enough to mess their hair. His hand stretched out despite having to make a one handed left, that shook the broom , in order to follow the snitch that zoomed out over the pitch. He felt it's fluttery wings underneath his fingertips and finally it's wing under his palm and he smiled at it. _

_He could hear the gasp, an usually sound from the crowd after a catch, bring him back to reality. He looked up catching sight of the long tail of red plummet like a bolt of lighting past him in a blur. He barely responded before he felt himself flip over and plummet as well chasing something more valuable then some stupid snitch. He watched Ginny fall as he barely caught up to her, and the look of utter surprised still etched into her face. He reached forward snatching her hand in midair his vertical descent suddenly horizontal . He could see her feet grazed the grass top just barely. He circled the ground once before landing them both. Neither daring to remove their eyes from each other._

_He could feel his chest pound , his heart trying to escape his chest in vain . Like there was a bomb in his chest exploding. His hand left hers suddenly ._

" Thanks. " She replied ignoring her brother.

Yes, it was the sound of bombs he heard and despite losing her hand he knew she could hear them too. The thunderous, loud and all encompassing, filling their ears the reverberation louder then the initial sound. Their hearts exploding as one.

Like the sound of bombs.

* * *

a one shot so leave a comment or two — lyn wryte .


End file.
